


Каждый охотник желает знать, где сидит...

by Saysly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь - это не черно-белая зебра, это психоделичный гепард.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый охотник желает знать, где сидит...

Красный  
Красный - это цвет крови. Цвет субстанции, которая маленьким оборотням знакома чуть ли не с рождения. Цвет охоты и первого пойманного кролика.  
Красный - это цвет Альфы. Яркие всполохи на месте глаз, внезапные и пугающие, потому что их не ждешь - ни на лице Лоры, ни на лице Питера. Ни на своем собственном.  
Красный - это цвет Стайлза. Красный Стайлза перебивает все прежние оттенки красного и заполняет собой настоящее так полно, словно прошлого никогда не было. 

Оранжевый  
Оранжевый - это цвет земли, это ворохи осыпавшихся листьев, взметаемых разъезжающимися лапами во время бега. Оранжевый - это дом и улыбки, это радостный смех и тепло, оранжевый - это счастье.  
Оранжевый - это цвет огня. Это зарево пожара и неумолкающие крики боли. Оранжевый - это горечь вины и чувство собственного бессилия. Оранжевый - это цвет кошмаров.  
Оранжевый - это же почти коричневый, правда? Если смотреть искоса, спрятавшись за суровым выражением лица или газетой - то оранжевый вполне можно признать светло-коричневым. Светло-карим. Как чьи-то глаза.

Желтый  
Желтый - это цвет солнца, сияющего над головой. Желтый заливает мир солнечными зайчиками, за которыми безумно весело гонятся на лужайке за домом. Желтый - это звонкий смех сестры, согласившейся поиграть с маленьким Дереком. Желтый - это чистая радость, бьющая безудержным фонтаном.  
Желтый - это цвет глаз собратьев по стае. Желтые всполохи во тьме леса говорят: "Ты не один. Мы семья. Мы рядом". Желтый улыбается с лиц родителей и друзей. Желтый - цвет живых.  
Желтый - это цвет фонарей, бегущих вдоль дороги. Цвет фар. Цвет случайных прохожих. Цвет чужих окон, от которых отворачиваешься с колющей сердце болью. Желтый - цвет одинокой ночи.

Зеленый  
Зеленый - это цвет пластыря на коленке кузена, который не умеет оборачиваться. Это ужасно смешно и нелепо; и очень сложно уследить за своими руками и ногами и клыками, чтобы случайно не поранить. И это всё детские забавы: и легкие ушибы, и синяки, и на Дереке они сразу исчезают, но он знает про пластырь, потому что некоторым приходится залеплять им мелкие ранки до полного заживления.  
Зеленый - это цвет травы, в которую можно обессиленно рухнуть после сумасшедшей гонки наперегонки с самим собой, сжать в пальцах стебли, уткнутьсяв них носом и горько-горько выть на одной ноте. Зеленый пахнет землей и слезами.  
Зеленый - это цвет глаз, в которые с любовью и безнадежностью смотрит Стайлз. Он толстолап, неуклюж, не волчонок - маленький плюшевый медвежонок. Он совсем не понимает, что через несколько лет его неуклюжесть сойдет на нет, и взгляды многих и многих будут смотреть на него с восхищением, и он найдет себе еще не одну пару зеленых очей, если не изменит своему вкусу. Стоит затаить дыхание и постараться не думать о том, что зеленый и серо-зеленый стоят очень близко. Зеленый - это цвет будущего.

Голубой  
Голубой - это цвет неба, высокого, летнего, залитого солнцем. Он яркий, безбрежный, без конца и края - и такой кажется будущая жизнь - в ней будет много свободы, легкости, яркости. Голубой - цвет будущего.  
Голубой - это цвет глаз, тот цвет, к существованию которого на своем лице Дерек привык. Голубой цвет - цвет "все-как-всегда".  
Голубой - это цвет воды бассейна, в котором Дерек тонет - всю сознательную жизнь боявшийся сгореть Дерек тонет, и вокруг него столько голубого цвета, что уплывающее за рамки реальности сознание перестает различать настоящую воду и голубой цвет, в который погружается разум Дерека. Голубой - цвет смерти.

Синий  
Синий - это почти как голубой, но суровее, взрослее, насыщеннее. Синий - цвет его первой машины - оттенок "Валентино", глубокий и непроглядный, почти черный, который он позже начнет выбирать для всех своих вещей. Синий - это цвет перехода от голубой радости к черной реальности.  
Синий - цвет ночи, почти лишенной звезд, ночи, в которой уже нет луны и еще нет солнца. Цвет длинных теней и неверных силуэтов, неразличимых даже для оборотня. Синий - цвет безвременья, цвет того часа, когда все исчезает.  
Синий - это цвет того, что не бывает настоящим. В драгоценные камни подмешивают краску для придания благородного оттенка. Синим цветам краску подмешивают в воду. Синие продукты вызывают тошноту одним своим видом. Синий - это цвет лжи, которой Дерек старается избегать. Он отказывается от синего, как только осознает его природу.

Фиолетовый  
В настоящей радуге есть фиолетовый, и для Дерека этот цвет - воплощение сказки. Он почти неразличим, он кажется немного розовым и немного синим, он неуловим на небе и в воде, он как волшебные звездочки из книжек сестер - про фей и волшебников. Фиолетовый - самое красивое и ненастоящее в жизни, и поэтому его нет в радуге Дерека - он прячет его на всякий случай во внутренний карман черной куртки, под крышку багажника черной машины, чтобы никто не догадался, что Дерек про него знает.

Белый  
Белый включает в себя все цвета. Те, кто говорят, что жизнь состоит из черных и белых полос - врут. Жизнь состоит из цветных пятен, и ни у одного из них нет одинакового значения.  
Белый - это цвет снега, хоронящего под собой прошлое. Цвет забвения, цвет чистоты, цвет нового листа, на котором снова можно рисовать всеми цветами радуги. Это возвращение к началу:

Красный - это цвет Стайлза, цвет его улыбающихся губ.


End file.
